Neurosis/Transcript
The transcript for Neurosis in the ''Deathwish storyline by EternalBlaze and Interceptor7.'' ---- The sound of the teleporter is heard and Richtofen's maniac laughing covers it; a few coughs follow. The screen finally opens up to Richtofen, who is slowly stumbling out of the teleporter. The player is in the eyes of Richtofen. Because the map is endless, the player may roam wherever, but Richtofen limps, as some teleporter malfunction injued him. Richtofen is unaware of his location. Richtofen: Goddamn that stupid thing! I must fix it! There is no time, I need to find where out where I am! The screen fades into a dark auburn, which shows Richtofen's evil side. His evil side is influenced by the Demonic Announcer, and has a low, demonic tone. Alternate Richtofen: No! You won't do such a thing and let those bastards get to you! You shall do what I say or die! Richtofen: You fool! Killing me will only hurt yourself! Alternate Richtofen: Wrong, if I kill you, I inherit your body and I will make the horde live FOREVER! Richtofen kneels down in agony, as he shakes his head in insanity. Richtofen: GET OUT OF MY HEEEEAAAAADDDD!!! A demonic laugh is heard loudly, which eventually turns high pitched, like Samantha's demonic laugh. Richtofen: I will NEVER let you... take.. me... over! Alternate Richtofen: If you say so... As Alternate Richtofen also has control of Richtofen's body, he points the Walther that he is holding at his head. Alternate Richtofen: YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME! Richtofen: nneeevvveerr! Alternate Richtofen: Humans are weak. No wonder why I made the horde in the first place! The screen goes black and a couple of shots are heard, along with a scream from Richtofen. The screen is still black. Richtofen: AAAAHHHHH! FUCK! Alternate Richtofen: Why don't you just fucking die?! It was easy killing off that Tojo, why aren't you the same?! The screen goes back to the normal cutscene. It is now in third person. Richtofen: You killed Takeo....? My friend... Takeo? Alternate Richtofen: Of course I did! It went better than anything else I've ever done! I died laughing as I watched that little shit kill himself! If you're any better, you'd do the same! Richtofen: Fuck... you... I will find a way to destroy you! Alternate Richtofen: Oh yeah? Try and find a way with PAIN! Richtofen instantly gets on his knees once more with pain like nothing else. Although he likes pain, this kind of pain cannot be described. It is a pain he has never experienced. Richtofen: There... must... be... another... way... He points the Walther at his head and closes his eyes, as the pain slowly dwindles. Alternate Richtofen: Go ahead, do it. I dare you. Richtofen: Ha ha. I win. Alternate Richtofen: Not so fast. I was just getting started in your miserable body. Richtofen: You will no longer possess my body, you demon! I am in control of my body and nothing will ever stop me! Do you hear me?! I BANISH YOU FORM MY BODY AND I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR ZOMBIE PLAQUE! FICK DICH! FICK DICH! FICK DICH! There is silence, as if his insanity just left him. He feels refreshed, as if an extremely heavy weight was lifted from his back and he could walk freely once again. Richtofen assumes that he killed off most, if not all, of his insanity and is glad. However, he starts to pass out. The players will also realize that his body, once he is fully unconscious, is teleported, which marks the end of the cutscene. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Interceptor7 Category:Non-Canon Category:Deathwish